The present disclosure relates to navigation on graphical user interfaces, including scroll navigation. Graphical user interfaces and display screens can display electronic content, such as text, images, video, etc. Electronic content is often part of a document or other organization of content. The amount of content in a particular document or data structure is frequently more content then can be displayed on a display area of a computing device at one time. To access the additional electronic content that is not currently displayed within the display area (but that is part of the file or document), conventional electronic displays and user interfaces provide access this additional content through various navigation mechanisms.
Such mechanisms can include scrolling, panning, and zooming. Scrolling conventionally refers to the action of moving content, belonging to a document, across a display screen in a given direction. In other words, when scrolling content, a given computing device provides a graphical display that appears as if electronic content is moving from outside of the display area into the display area, then across the display area, and finally moving outside the display area at an opposite side. Scroll bars can be used as input to either move a document up or down along a vertical plane, or side to side along a horizontal plane. Panning refers to a mechanism for “grabbing” or otherwise identifying a reference point within a display area from which to pull or push a document in any direction. Panning is typically manually intensive as panning permits dragging of a document approximately a display screen length and/or width before needing to release an initial reference point and identify a new reference point. Both scrolling and panning enable a different part of a document or web page to be displayed while removing an equal amount of the document out of the display area or out of view. Zooming refers to increasing or decreasing a display size of a document. For example, zooming can double or half a given display size. By “zooming out,” more of a particular document can be viewed at one time because the display size of the document is smaller, yet viewing details can become more difficult.